


Ben and James WHoomp Whoomp Whoomp and HYeAAAUUH!

by Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad



Category: James Charles - Fandom
Genre: I'm a little drunk, M/M, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad/pseuds/Paste_My_Tomatoes_Dad
Summary: Fukcing feed me





	Ben and James WHoomp Whoomp Whoomp and HYeAAAUUH!

**Author's Note:**

> James Charles is a crusty man

Ben Shapiro threw open the door to his room. Tired and very HORNY, he had just gotten home after a long day of FUCKING DESTOYOYING LIBTARDS. He saw jAmes Chrarles crouchedon the bed like a horrid demon.

 

"Ben, give me ur semen."

 

"aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Ben was very moist and erect for his covergirl boy

 

Ben was having very good and sexual thoughts about Jame's's twink body

 

Ben spoke to himself in his head.. Hnow!! Now!! Dialogue that is inside the mind! “I want James to succ my trans cock, it may make him less gay. But this hard, trans, cock will cum in his mouth and that’ll make it gayer.” Ben said as his massive yogurt slinger begam to wigle in his trousers

 

they did WILD sex, and Ben nutted on James. 

 

"Wow1" James sqealed, "Your dongwater is a lovely shade! I'm gonna make this into a new color for my next Morphe collab!!!" He then scooped it up and crawled away, probably to charge 500$ for more V.I.P tour tickets.

 

 

WHOOMP WHOOMP WHOOMP. HYEUAAEYEAAAYEAAAUH!!\

 

 

uh oh sisters!


End file.
